


I Can't Play This Game Alone

by TiredScienceBro



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batman - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Dark Victory AU, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Regret, Riddles, The Iceberg Lounge, riddles in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredScienceBro/pseuds/TiredScienceBro
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2017: Day 4, RegretA Gotham AU set during the events ofDark Victory, a Batman comic by Loeb and Sale (no knowledge of the comics required). Takes place several years after S3/4 of Gotham."So," [Oswald] began, sarcasm already dripping off the first word, "hang out here often?""Not funny," Edward scolded, becoming more irritated. Oswald knew just how much Edward would hate not only being in that position to begin with but having Oswald there to witness it was no doubt destroying him. Edward favored control above all else, and this was anything but that."You see that's where your wrong," Oswald gushed, "this is without a doubt, the funniest thing I have ever seen."





	I Can't Play This Game Alone

The air was cold, causing Oswald to pull his jacket tighter around himself as he strolled along Gotham's waterfront. He had been casing some incoming shipments from a rival gang and had decided afterwards to walk alone, stretch his leg and enjoy some piece and quiet. He regretted the choice now, the cold was not doing him any good, nevertheless he powered on. It was a rare occasion to get some time alone, he always had someone demanding his attention now, whether it be an underling too incompetent to know what needed doing or Ivy in his ear about matters of the club. Stopping in the shadow of Gotham bridge he leaned against the railing and lit a aigrette. Staring down into the black water below, he shivered at the memory of his previous encounters that had landed him in the water's icy grip.  
Cutting through the night came a scream of protest from above from a familiar voice. He scanned the area for the source of the noise but a cursory glance did not reveal to his the whereabouts of the noise. Then, out of the dark, falling at his feet, was a familiar bowler hat. He bent down and picked it up, examining in closely, it was definitely _his_. No one else in Gotham, at least to Oswald's knowledge, wore a hat this shade of green.

Looking above, Oswald spotted it, the source of the noise and the hat. High above in the supports of the bridge were the silhouettes of two unmistakable figures. One was the distinct shape of the Batman, a sight Oswald and other criminals in the city had come to fear. The other was the tall lanky silhouette of Edward Nygma, the Riddler, suspended upside down by a rope that the Batman was now tying off to a nearby beam. Edward was loudly protesting as he flailed helplessly over the water, the fall would most likely kill, or at least badly injure, if he were to fall. Oswald flinched as the Bat's fist made contact with Edward's stomach, silencing his protests. Edward continued to swing upside down hopelessly as the two continued to converse. Oswald wished he was closer so he could hear what it was that had caused Edward to be placed in such a precarious situation.

Oswald spotted a ladder nearby that allowed workmen to access the underside of the bridge. Putting out his cigarette and exhaling heavily, he made his way towards it. He knew he would pay dearly in the morning for this un-required strain on his leg but his curiosity to eavesdrop on the conversation was too fierce and if it came to it the pistol tucked in his belt would make short work of the bat. He placed Ed's bowler on his head and tucked his umbrella under his arm, beginning the arduous climb. 

Just the sight of Edward sent shivers through his body, their history was, _complicated_ to say the least. They had tried to make it work after Oswald had gone as far as to freeze Edward in a block of ice rather than discuss their problems. Afterwards they had even managed to find themselves in a position healthy enough for Edward to suggest they get married, but as Oswald should have predicted, it had not lasted. Much like cruelly keeping a pet in a cage, Oswald found he could not keep Edward in a relationship that would constantly see them argue over Edward's desire to make public threats and challenges against the GCPD. The appearance of the Batman had caused them serious strain, Edward determined to outwit the Bat at every available opportunity and attempt to solve the ultimate riddle of 'who is the Batman?' Edward had left, reluctantly but with the desire to not cause undue stress for his best friend and lover, knowing he would never be able to give up his endeavors, even for Oswald.

Oswald's leg protested angrily as he neared the top of the ladder, he didn't want to think about having to climb back down. Pulling himself up onto the stone surface he made his way carefully along the ledge, remaining unseen to Edward and the Bat. Gazing cautiously around the corner he saw that Batman was holding something in Edward's face, a piece of paper.

"It is a challange to do this upside down," Edward protested through gritted teeth. The Bat gave him a push, causing him to swing out over the water once more, Edward letting out a whimper of fear. "Okay! " he yelled as the Bat seized the front of his jacket and pulled him back in close. "It's hang man isn't it?" he offered clearly getting the message the bat wasn't in the mood for messing around. "Very thematic" he added in a low hiss indicating the rope tied around his ankle.  
"Just be glad it's not around your neck," the Bat growled in his signature deep voice. "Study it. Come back with something I don't know." He tucked the paper into the inside breast pocket of Edward's jacket before letting go, causing Edward to swing just over the edge once again. He turned to leave, Oswald ducking back into the shadows so he remained unseen by the masked man, he had no desire to join Edward suspended over the river. 

"And if I can't?" Edward called out causing the Bat to stop.

"You will," the Bat responded without looking back. Then without another word he dove off the side of the structure into the darkness of the night. Edward remained hanging helplessly by the ankle. 

Satisfied that the Bat was gone Oswald made his way out of the shadows over to his suspended friend. Edward, too busy trying to reach upwards to his own ankle in a desperate attempt to free himself, did not see Oswald approach. 

"Hello, old friend," Oswald stated, a smile forming on his face as he watched Ed flail around helplessly. Edward's height, combined with the bright green suit, made for an image Oswald could not help but find humorous. 

"Oswald" Edward gasped, clearly shocked to see his friend there. Oswald could feel the bad joke forming in his mind but he didn't let it stop him.

"So," he began, sarcasm already dripping off the first word, "hang out here often?"

"Not funny," Edward scolded, becoming more irritated. Oswald knew just how much Edward would hate not only being in that position to begin with but having Oswald there to witness it was no doubt destroying him. Edward favored control above all else, and this was anything but that. 

"You see that's where you're wrong," Oswald gushed, "this is without a doubt, the funniest thing I have ever seen." 

"I don't understand why he felt the need put me up here like this" Edward huffed, now attempting to swing himself towards the edge. 

"Need some help?" Oswald asked finally having his fill of watching Edward struggle.

"Perfectly capable of getting out of this myself" Edward responded, his hand nearly close enough to grip the railing of the ledge. Oswald felt a stab of annoyance at Edward's refusal for help but the absurdness of it quickly washed it away. 

"Well in that case you won't mind me waiting here for you to free yourself. Then once you're down _you_ can help _me_ back down that ladder, after I climbed up here with the best of intentions to help you." He leaned against the wall and lit another cigarette watching as Edward strained to reach the railing. As he squirmed around his tie worked itself loose and fell down in front of his face, causing his vision to be come obstructed and miss the railing as he made a grab for it. Oswald couldn't help but laugh at the site of it causing Edward further annoyance. 

"Okay," Edward admitted, "perhaps I do need some help." 

Wiping away a tear from laughing so hard, Oswald threw his cigarette over the railing as he made his way to Edward. "It'll cost you," Oswald said teasingly, leaning on the railing. "I offered before but you turned me down, now my help isn't free." 

"Oswald, pleas-" Edward begun but Oswald reached out and placed a single finger over Edward's lips, silencing him. He moved his hand down to the loose hanging tie and seized it, pulling Edward towards him. Edward made a small choking sound but Oswald knew he could take it. As Oswald pulled him close and leaned into him, Edward's arms found their way around his shoulders, steadying himself. Without a word their lips found each other and Oswald was filled with the familiar feeling of desire that Edward evoked in him. Edward was not hindered by his position, his tongue effortlessly finding Oswald's, their teeth clashing as their kiss became more wild. 

"I hate to spoil the moment," he breathed against Oswald between kisses, "but I really need to get down now." Oswald nodded, reluctantly breaking away from him. Edward released him and took a firm hold on the railing. Oswald moved to the rope that secured Edward in place and examined the knot. Slowly he released the tension, lowing Edward slowly so that he could position himself safely against the rail, the right way up.

Once he was safely the right way up and beginning to climb over the rail onto the ledge Oswald abandoned the rope to assist him. Pulling him over the railing he offered himself to lean on but the sudden re-orientation and rush of blood caused Edward to collapse, dragging Oswald down with him. They fell into a heap together on the cold concrete, Oswald landing awkwardly on top. 

They stared at one another for several seconds both clearly trying to decide what the next course of action should be. The kiss had been a spur of the moment decision, anything more would be a conscious decision and Oswald was not sure he wanted to send mixed signals. Edward's hand slid up between Oswald's shirt and jacket, his hand firmly seizing his side as he attempted to pull Oswald down towards him. Oswald seized Edward's other hand and brought it up to his mouth slipping Edward's fingers inside and sucking on them teasingly. Edward let out a moan and pushed himself up so he was closer to him. 

"Oswald-" he gasped.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere less, cold?" Oswald inquired, cutting Edward off before he could finish. Edward's eyes went wide as he nodded eagerly. 

After the struggle back down the ladder Edward left Oswald resting up against a wall as he disappeared around a corner. He returned shortly in a car, clearly stolen from the car park of a nearby warehouse, and reached over to open the door for his companion. He drove them a short distance across town to a familiar street. 

"Your old apartment?" Oswald asked looking up at the place where they had first begun their friendship many years ago.

"Bingo," Edward offered with a smile. "Now scoot, I need to ditch this," he said indicating the stolen car. Oswald pulled himself out of the vehicle and made his way to the dark entrance way, where he waited several minutes before Edward came jogging back down the street. 

Once upstairs Edward slide the large steel door open to reveal his apartment, refurnished from the last time they had both occupied it. More practical now, less homey, it was covered in paperwork, trinkets, lab equipment and stolen objects that Edward so enjoyed hording. Oswald's leg was straining under him, after a cursory glance around he wasted no time moving to Edward's bed and collapsing on it, it was a relief to take his weight off it. Edward had gone to the kitchen, but seeing as the apartment was only two rooms Oswald could still see him. He watched as Edward fussed around in a medicine cabinet with several bottles and poured a glass of water before returning to Oswald's side at the bed. 

"Take these," he ordered, handing the painkillers and water to Oswald. Oswald recognized them as the exact ones from his prescription, a detail he was not surprised that Edward had remembered. As he took them Edward moved around the bed and kicked off his shoes near the door before returning to remove Oswald's as well. He threw himself over Oswald onto the other side of the bed and pressed himself up against Oswald's right side. 

"Warmer now?" he asked teasingly begging to undo Oswald's tie. Oswald's had shot up and seized Edward's, pulling it up to his lips so he could kiss Edward's knuckles. After several lightly placed kisses Oswald guided Edward's hand back to where he had placed it on his side when they had been on the bridge. Edward didn't need anymore instruction, he seized Oswald and pulled him in tight against him, wasting no time pressing his tongue into Oswald's mouth, who excepted willingly. 

Just like old times they proceeded to undress each other with astonishing speed not wanting to waste a moment of each others company. Once they were both naked Oswald pulled Edward on top of him, nuzzling his head into Edward's neck so he could shower it with kisses and soft delicate bites with Edward grinding rhythmically against him. Oswald knew every inch of Edward, exactly where and how hard to touch to elicit the best reaction from him. It was like old times, the feel of Edward inside of him so satisfying that he couldn't help but call out Edward's name loudly, resulting in them soon climaxing together.

Once they were both spent they lay panting in each others arms, Edward planting lazy kisses against Oswald's forehead. 

"Lets just stay like this forever," Edward mumbled between kisses. "I miss having you in my arms." Oswald nodded in agreement, taking his turn to sleepily kiss Edward's collarbone. After several minutes of this Oswald began to doze off, only to be woken by Edward pulling himself out of the bed. Oswald made a noise of protest and lifted an arm to search for him. 

"It's okay, I'll be right back," Edward assured him from somewhere on the other side of the room. He returned shortly and Oswald felt the delicate touch of Edward cleaning him up before attempting to slip pajama's onto him. Oswald made another noise of sleepy protest, but Ed's voice again assured him. "I don't want you to be cold, just let me slip these on you." Oswald lifted his hips up and allowed Edward to slip them up before pulling a blanket over the both of them. Oswald drifted off before he could get his arms around Edward. 

He woke several hours later, Edward sitting up in bed next to him working by lamplight. 

"Edward what are you-" Oswald mumbled in a half awake state. He was used to Edward working late in bed sometimes when he couldn't sleep, old habits die hard he guessed. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Edward asked, concerned. He put his pencil down so he could wrap his arm around Oswald. 

"No," Oswald admitted, sitting up and placing his head against Edward's shoulder. He looked down at what Edward had been working on and picked it up to inspect. Several pieces of paper with Edward's hand writing scrawled all over them accompanied by a copy of a newspaper clipping covered in read ink that looked like a game of 'hang man'. "Is this what the Bat gave you?" Oswald inquired frowning. 

"Yes," Edward stated in his low voice, that indicated he was deep in thought again. 

"I never did ask, why was he talking to you anyway? He didn't hand you over to the police either." 

"A puzzle," Edward mused indicating the clipping, "that he can't solve by himself. Want's me to do it for him." 

"And you're doing it?" Oswald asked shocked, which resulted in him receive a stern sideways glace from Edward. "Of course, my mistake," Oswald sighed. There was no way Edward would leave it unsolved even if he wanted to. He inspected the clipping closer as Edward, clearly still deep in thought, absentmindedly began to place kisses along his shoulder. It was an article about the serial killer Holiday being released from Arkham. For over a year the Holiday had stalked the streets, the only known fact being that he struck on calendar holidays. Over the top of the article was a game of hangman, the crude drawing of someone being hung in the center with the puzzle underneath which read:

N _ N E / _ F / Y _ _ / _ R E / S _ F E 

"I assume he wants to know more than the answer?" Oswald asked, lost as to why Batman had come to Edward with this. "He thinks there is something more behind it?" Edward nodded, ceasing in his kisses and taking the clipping back. 

"I've tried seeing if it's a code," Edward explained pulling up his own scrawled attempts on the other pages, "but its not that." He let the papers fall from his hands as he placed his hand under his glasses rubbing his sleep deprived eyes. "Perhaps I'm thinking about it all wrong, perhaps it's more about the random nature of the game, you have no idea what the first letters will be so you have to guess, only the probability of more commonly occurring constants or vowels an indication of where to start-"

"Perhaps," Oswald interrupted determined to not let Edward continue rambling about the intricate details of this child's game, "you should get some sleep and think about it in the morning." 

"Play a game with me," Edward stated, abruptly pulling up a sheet of paper on the book he had been leaning against to write. 

"Edward, please, it's late can't we just-"

"One game, please," Edward asked "then, I promise I'll leave it." 

"Fine," Oswald sighed, "am I guessing or hanging?" 

"Guessing. I want to observe the pattern you use to solve it," Edward stated with a hint of excitment in his voice. Oswald watched as Edward sketched out the lines of the words, first eight, then three, followed by another three. They played, Oswald taking Edward's hint from before to pick more commonly used letters to start off before having enough information to solve it. 

A N _ T _ I N _ / F O _ / _ O _

"Anything for you," Oswald answered, a small smile appearing on his face, the sentiment not wasted on him. 

"That one was too easy, let's do a harder one," Edward stated, frowning. 

"No Edward," Oswald protested, I'm tired, you said _one_ game."

"Please, Oswald" Edward pleaded. "I can't play by myself-" Edward stopped, his gaze fixed straight ahead, his hand nervously darting to his lips.

"What is it?"Oswald asked. A grin appeared on Edward's face as he dumped the paper off of the side of the bed and lent over to switch of the lamp. Oswald wasn't about to complain about Edward abandoning the game, and allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace, Edward nuzzling his nose into Oswald's hair.

"You helped me solve the puzzle, thank you."

"Anytime," Oswald responded, still confused as to what had just happened but no less relieved to finally be falling asleep together. 

 

They slept late into the day until Oswald could no longer ignore the sunlight pouring in through the windows. Oswald blinked and felt the warm comforting presence of Edward next to him and shifted in closer admiring Edward's bed hair and listening to soft sound of him snoring. He could so easily stay like this, just has Edward had suggested last night. Eventually his leg became painfully uncomfortable and he shifted himself gently out from under his lover's arm and made his way quietly to the medicine cabinet, helping himself to painkillers before heading to the bathroom. For the first time since last night he realized what he was wearing, violet satin pajama bottoms, identical to a pair he owned at the mansion. Between the pajamas and the painkillers it was eerie how prepared Edward was for his visit, Edward was always methodical with preparation if nothing else. Shaking his head in disbelief he examined his own disheveled hair in the mirror, which he decided to leave for Edward to admire, just as he had done. 

Back in the main room he made his way back to search for his clothes. However his search came to a stop when he spotted the wall on the other side of the room, above where the piano had once sat. Oswald's mouth feel open as he stared in disbelief. Moving slowly over to the other side of the room he observe the wall of newspaper, magazine, photographs and hand written notes, all detailing the escapades of the Batman. In the middle of it all sat a large hand drawn green question mark with the words 'Who is the Batman'. Green thread connected the different items with each other, he had clearly spent countless hours on this.

Oswald was reminded now of why it never worked between them, this was ridiculous, sure the Batman was cause for concern but Oswald had never cared to discover exactly who it was behind the mask, it made no difference to him really. Edward had always been interested in the identity of the Batman even back when they lived in the mansion together. Oswald had soon put a stop to Edward's constant obsession over it, not wanting to draw unwanted attention from the masked vigilante, not when business was going so well for him. Edward's constant obsessing and desire to unmask the man could have ruined everything Oswald had been building. They had never truly stopped loving each other, Oswald knew that much was true, they just couldn't figure out how to make it _work_.

He turned away from the wall to instead look at Edward who was still fast asleep in the bed. Oswald couldn't help but smile as he watched Ed sleep, it was rare to see him so still and peaceful. Oswald's smile faded however as he quietly gathered up his clothes, changed and left, all without waking him. He knew that if he hung around there would be questions, questions he did not have the answers to. 

 

Later that evening he sat at the bar of the Iceberg, already three drinks into his attempt to fight off the somber feeling he had been left with all day. Ivy was leaning against the window that overlooked the city gleefully explaining something, but he was not listening, the image of Edward waking to find him gone completely occupying his thoughts.

"Penguin!" Ivy's voice came, pulling him out of his trance.

"Huh?" he responded, looking up and trying to read her expression. 

" _I said_ , you may want to take a look outside." She pointed out of the window, clearly something having caught her attention.

"Why, what is it this time?" he groaned, not wanting to budge from his spot at the bar. 

"I don't really think I can describe it, you should see for yourself."

Other patrons in the bar had also started to gather around the window, pointing to something with excited expressions on their face. With a heavy sigh he pulled himself up from the bar and moved to the large window, peering outside to see what all the fuss was about. At first he saw nothing as he scanned the skyline, but then he saw it, his mouth falling open in shock. He gasped at the sight of a large question mark shining across the sky over Gotham in place of the usual Bat signal. 

"What is he doing!?" Oswald yelled furiously, unable to contain his anger. This is exactly the kind of thing I've warned him about doing, Oswald thought.

"It's the Riddler!" One of the patrons exclaimed happily. 

"Yeah, it looks like he has something tricky planned for the Bat!" Another one called over the crowd. 

Oswald watched, stunned as the group of people all began to theories and marvel at the show that Ed was putting on. He felt slightly annoyed at how much Ed would love to hear that the entire clientele at the Lounge were talking about him. His thoughts were interrupted by an elbow in the ribs from Ivy.

"See Pengy, people love him. He knows how to have _fun_ ," she teased.

"I know how to have fun too thank you very much," Oswald huffed in response. 

"Oh please, when was the last time you shone a giant spotlight over the city giving away your exact location to Gotham's most brutal vigilante. The Riddler knows how to put on a show and he isn't afraid to do it."

"And when Gordon and the Bat throw him in Arkham we'll see whose laughing," Oswald snapped. 

"Pfft, like the Riddler's afarid of Arkham," she said rolling her eyes. "Besides, you'd miss him so much you'd have to bust him out."

"Perhaps." Oswald muttered.

"He'd do the same for you," she said with a shrug. "It's a shame, if you two worked together you might actually stand a chance at taking the Bat down." 

Oswald let out an annoyed sigh, he hated when Ivy was right. 

 

****** 

 

"Let's see you ignore this one Bats," Edward smirked as he admired his handy work shining high above the city. He paced around the roof top, trying his best to keep himself distracted from the events of earlier that day. Oswald had been gone, but what had he expected? That all would be forgiven and things would return to how they had once been? " _Stupid_ ," he muttered to himself. If he had only he had stayed at the mansion when he had the chance instead of running off to chase the Bat. 

Then suddenly, whistling through the air, a batarang hit the spotlight, smashing the glass and causing the question mark to disappear from the sky. 

"Hey, that was expen-" Edward began but was cut off.

"Answers," came the Bat's voice from behind him. 

A wide smile appeared on Edward's face, he took a moment to savor the feel of the Batman coming to him for answers. He reveled in the idea of the Bat being so lost that it had been the Riddler he needed to turn to for answers. He had the upper hand, he had the knowledge the other did not. 

"Well, as you know, the game is _hang-man_ ", Edward began as condescendingly as he dared. "Originally, it was considered to be based on cryptography - But it doesn't follow that pattern." Edward stopped, expecting the Bat to silence him, tell him to get to the point, but instead he remained oddly silent, Edward took it as a sign he was allowed to continue with the long version. "You see, a cryptogram would have letters that were substituted for other ones - what some people call _codes_. Of course we all know that the idea of the game is to fill in the blank spaces before the drawing of the hanged man is completed, piece by piece. A hand, a foot, a leg, some people play with fingers and toes." Even Edward acknowladge that he was getting off track and pulled himself back on course. "It is the _random_ guessing, possibly indicating that either the killer is acting randomly, or..." He paused, anxious to see if the Bat could make the jump of logic that he had done so easily last night in bed with Oswald. 

"Or?" asked the Bat flatly.

 _Failure!_ The Bat still didn't get it, a fact that swelled Edward with pride, there was still hope to outsmart this masked fool. He made a mental note to prepare a coded puzzle for the bat in future since his knowledge appeared to be lacking in that department.

"Well, I mean, surely you realize this," Edward gushed unable to hold back his excitement. "You can't play hangman _by yourself_ , or else you would already know the answers!" Edward took a moment to bask in the satisfaction as the Bat remained still considering his answer. "And since," Edward continued, looking down at the paper, " _these_ letters were already filled in and _these_ off to the side indicate choices that weren't part of the puzzle, I'd have to say that this is a game being played by _two_ people. But surely you already knew that, Batman." He looked up from the clipping, beaming with satisfaction and ready to gloat, but the Bat was gone without a trace. "Batman?" Edward asked taking a few steps around to double check he wasn't there. 

Edward looked down at the game of hangman, considering it. 

"A game played by two people," he muttered to himself, "If you play by yourself you know all the answers... where's the fun in that?" 

From his pocket he pulled out a spare piece of paper and while the idea stuck fresh in his mind he sketched out 4 dashes, then 6, 4, 3 and finally 4 more. He stared down at his newly created puzzle certain of what he had to do next. 

 

******

Oswald pushed open the door to his bedroom, relieved to finally be within reach of his bed. The sight Edward's spotlight illuminating the the skyline had made anxious for Edward's safetly. It had not helped him to see it abruptly fade from the sky, what if Edward did not have the answers the Batman wanted, he could be being dragged to Arkham at this very moment or already in a padded cell wearing one of those frightful jumpsuits. Oswald tried to push it from his mind, remember that Ed had chosen that course of action and would have to live with the results. Removing his clothes in the dark and finding a neatly folded pair of pajamas on a chair near the bed, he pulled them on and threw himself under the covers. As he lay down he felt something between his head and the pillow that should not be there. Fumbling in the dark he pulled what appeared to be a folded card out from under his head. He doubted it was there by accident so switched on the bedside lamp to examine it. It was a folded note. Opening it he found not letters but a series of lines, a game of hang man like the one from last night he suspected. Oswald pulled himself up and sat up against the head board, annoyed but relieved. 

"Do you expect me to play this by myself or are you going to come out?" he asked in a raised voice, not looking up from the paper. 

The door to the bathroom swung slowly open to reveal Edward, hat in hand, jacket off with his tie hanging loose around his neck, half smile on his face.  
"Don't you know it's rude to hide in people's bathrooms unannounced?" Oswald asked dropping into sarcasm. Rolling his eyes he pulled back the bed covers and gestured for Edward to join him. Edward hastened across the room, abandoning his hat and jacket then kicking off his shoes and pants before climbing in beside Oswald. 

"Have you got a pen or-" Oswald begun but did not need to finish as Edward had already produced a green pen. Taking the paper from Oswald he held it poised in front of him ready to write. Oswald knew with how little Edward was saying that this must be his best attempt to communicate something important so he began to call out letters.

_ H A T / A _ _ A _ S / C O _ E S / TOO / _ A T E ?

"What always comes too late?" Oswald finally guessed.

"Correct," Edward exclaimed, clearly happy that Oswald had solved it.

"Is this a riddle?" Oswald asked suddenly realizing. "Did you just give me a puzzle to solve with a riddle as the answer? Ed this is-"

"Regret" Edward interrupted. "The answer is regret." 

That sat in silence, neither of them knowing what should come next. 

"Ed I-" Oswald began wanting to break the silence without really knowing what it was he wanted to say.

"I don't want regret to be what I feel whenever I look at you." 

"Neither do I," Oswald admitted. 

Edward buried his head into Oswald's side. "I never want to leave this bed again," he concluded, his voice muffled and petulant. 

Oswald leaned over and switched off the lamp before sinking back into the bed, slipping his arm around Edward's waist and pulling him in close.

"Then stay," Oswald whispered while stroking Edward's hair, "and we'll figure this out, _together_. No more working alone," he promised. "And if the Bat or wants to drag you off to Arkham, I swear I'll kill everyone I have to to get you back." 

At hearing this Edward brought his face up to Oswald's so their noses rubbed against each other. "And I'd do the same," Edward whispered appreciatively. 

Together they lay in silence, Oswald finally enjoying the thought that perhaps this may work out after all. 

"By the way, I saw your spotlight. Impressive, if not a touch excessive. I was so worried when I saw it go out suddenly, what happened?"

"Destroyed... by a batarang," Edward replied dully. 

"I'll get you a new one," Oswald promised placing a small kiss against Edward's forehead.


End file.
